Tenger
=Unit Sentai Tenger= Unit Sentai Tenger (ユニット戦隊てんジャー Yunitto Sentai Tenjā) is the title of the 1st entry in the Ultra Sentai series. It features a Animal motif. Plot a man who is not seen her from space, and the woman gives the man the power of the Animal Soul as well as his friend to be Tenger Characters Tengers 'Movie-exclusive' | style="height: .95pt; padding: .75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt;"|Hikaru (Alternative) |} 'Allies' *Maruno Miura *Kou Fuji *Ryo (movie) *Tancle Villains Darkness *Emperor Gou (8-28) **The Young Emperor Ken (18-30) ***Daramu (2-29) ***Shishigashira (3-20, 27-28) ***Lady Danger (13-27) ***Corps *Accel Max (Movie 3, Movie 4) (46-49) Neutral Darkness *Murashamu (30-32, 43-46, 48-49, 51) *Eiji/Dark Warrior (32-51) *Black Neutral Darkness **Goushi (35-43) **Hant (37-39, 50) *Blue Neutral Darkness **Rinko (40-47) **Yui (40-45) *Red Neutral Darkness **E-Jo (36-44) **Fukushi (41-44) *Corps *Neo-Corps Arsenal Transformation Devices *Ryusei Aurora Changer **Danger Changer Multi-Use Devices *Animal Soul *Power Soul Sidearms *Ten Sword *Ten Shot Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Max Maximum ◆◆◆◆◆ **Taka Slasher ◆ **Tora Claw ◆ **Sai Hammer ◆ **Iruka Arrow ◆ **Okami Spear ◆ *Ryuuzoka ◆◆◆ *Alligator corp ◆◆ *Soul Brave Max ◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha *Tancle ❖ **Max Metal Ten ◆◆◆◆◆❖ ***Metal Ten ◆◆◆❖ ****Taka Shogun ◆❖ *****Taka ◆ ****Tora Jumper ◆❖ *****Tora ◆ ****Sai Gunner ◆❖ *****Sai ◆ ***Ocarian Ten ◆◆❖ ****Iruka Swim ◆❖ *****Iruka ◆ ****Okami Wild ◆❖ *****Okami ◆ **Garuda Metal Shogun ◆❖ ***Garuda ◆ *Ryuu-Kei-Jin/Ryuu-Oh ❖ *Alligator-Boom/Ligator-Oh ❖ *Golden Lion/Lion-Go-Oh ◆ Episodes #'A Comet! Fell From Outer Space! With A Mysterious Power!' (彗星！宇宙から落ちた！不思議な力を持つ！ Suisei! Uchū kara ochita! Fushiginachikara o motsu!)' ' #'Three Knights! the strength of Animal Soul!' (三騎士！動物の魂の強さ！ Sankishi! Dōbutsu no tamashī no tsuyo-sa!) #'Come! Kingdom of Darkness Who Want To Rule The Earth!' (是非！闇の王国は地球を支配するためにしたい人！ Zehi! Yami no ōkoku wa chikyū o shihai suru tame ni shitai hito!) #'New Powers! Shogun Combat Robots!' (新しい力！将軍の戦闘ロボット！ Atarashī chikara! Shōgun no sentō robotto!) #'Fire Burning! Burning Spirit of the Eagle!' (火災バーニング！イーグルのバーニングスピリット！ Kasai bāningu! Īguru no bāningu supiritto!) #'The New Combat Robots! The Power of Love!' (新しい戦闘ロボット！愛のパワー！ Atarashī sentō robotto! Ai no pawā!) #'Love and Affection! Pent Up Feelings! '(愛情！うっ積気持ち！ Aijō! Usseki kimochi!) #'Anger! Story of the Past! '(怒り！過去の物語！ Ikari! Kako no monogatari!) #'"You Ever? Remember That Fellow?"' ("あなたは今まで？フェローことを覚えて？" "Anata wa imamade? Ferō koto o oboete?") #'Three in One! Enduring Role!' (1つの中に3つの！不朽の役割！ 1Tsu no naka ni 3ttsu no! Fukyū no yakuwari!) #'Three in One! Full Spirit!' (1つの中に3つの！完全なスピリット！ 1Tsu no naka ni 3ttsu no! Kanzen'na supiritto!) #'Search! Hidden Power!' (検索！隠された力！ Kensaku! Kakusareta-ryoku!) #'Who is She? Strength Dolphins!' (彼女は誰ですか？強イルカ！ Kanojo wa daredesu ka? Tsuyo iruka!) #'Who is She? Archer Archery Friend or Foe?' (彼女は誰ですか？アーチャーアーチェリー敵か味方？ Kanojo wa daredesu ka? Āchāācherī teki ka mikata?) #'Who is He?' Roar of Wild Wolves! (彼は誰ですか？野生のオオカミの咆哮！ Kare wa daredesu ka? Yasei no ōkami no hōkō!) #'Who is He? Darkness!' (彼は誰ですか？闇！ Kare wa daredesu ka? Yami!) #'Super! Five Knights Have Gathered!' (スーパー！ファイブ騎士が集まった！ Sūpā! Faibu kishi ga atsumatta!) #'Vibration! Spirit of Youth!' (振動！青少年の精神！ Shindō! Seishōnen no seishin!) #'Destruction! The Collapse of the Empire Darkness!' (破壊！帝国の闇の崩壊！ Hakai! Teikoku no yami no hōkai!)' ' #'Destruction! Betrayal!' (破壊！裏切り！ Hakai! Uragiri!)' ' #'Destruction! The Beginning of Everything!' (破壊！すべての始まり！ Hakai! Subete no hajimari!) #'The Power of the Dragon! Power of Gold!' (ドラゴンのパワー！ゴールドのパワー！ Doragon no pawā! Gōrudo no pawā!) #'Power of Gold! Light Virtue!' (ゴールドのパワー！光美徳！ Gōrudo no pawā! ''Hikari bitoku!) #'Power of Gold! Weeping!' (ゴールドのパワー！しだれ！ ''Gōrudo no pawā! Shidare!) #'Power of Alligator! Savage Jaws!' (アリゲーターのパワー！サベージジョーズ！ Arigētā no pawā! Sabējijōzu!) #'Power of Alligator! Fierce Woman!' (アリゲーターのパワー！激しい女！ Arigētā no pawā! Hageshī on'na!) #'"I? You or She?" '("私は？あなたまたは彼女？" "Watashi wa? Anata matawa kanojo?") #'Illusion! The Cries of the Past!' (錯覚！過去の叫び！ Sakkaku! Kako no sakebi!) #'The End! Rescue!' (端！救出！''Hashi! Kyūshutsu!) #'The End! Final!' (端！ファイナル！ ''Hashi! Fainaru!) #'New Story! New History! New Enemies! '(新しい話！新しい歴史！新しい敵！ Atarashī hanashi! Atarashī rekishi! Atarashī teki!) #'Neutral Darkness! What Is It?' (ニュートラル闇！それは何ですか？ Nyūtoraru yami! Sorehanandesuka?) #'Greatest Strength! Supernova!' (最大の強み！超新星！ Saidai no tsuyomi! Chōshinsei!) #'Supernova! The Speed of Light!' (超新星！光のスピード！''Chōshinsei! Hikari no supīdo!) #'Ark! Timeless!' (箱舟！不朽の！ ''Hakobune! Fukyū no!) #'What is Meant By Eternity?' (永遠とはどういう意味ですか？ Eien to wa dōiu imidesu ka?) #'Dream! Who Constantly!' (夢！誰が絶えず！ Yume! Dare ga taezu!) #'Flirty! Woman Cheater!' (軽薄！女チーター！ Keihaku! On'na chītā!) #'Let's Dance! Ghost Dance Festival!' (のダンスしましょう！ゴースト·ダンス·フェスティバル！ No dansu shimashou ! Gōsuto· dansu· fesutibaru!) #'Police! Childish!' (警察！幼稚な！ Keisatsu! Yōchina!) #'Thrown! Into Blank Space! '(スローさ！空白スペースに！ Surō sa! Kūhaku supēsu ni!) #'Thrown! Into Blank Space! No!' (スローさ！空白スペースに！違う！ Surō sa! Kūhaku supēsu ni! Chigau!) #'Reveal! Black Blood!' (明らかに！黒血！''Akiraka ni! Kurodji!) #'Destroyed! Destruction of Neutral Red!' (破壊された！ニュートラルレッドの破壊！ ''Hakai sa reta! Nyūtorarureddo no hakai!) #'Nature! The Spirit World!' (ネイチャー！精神世界！''Neichā! Seishin sekai!) #'World Time!' (世界の時間！''Sekai no jikan!) #'Sharp! Bursts!' (鋭い！バースト！''Surudoi! Bāsuto!) #'What is Meant By? D-Over-C?' (何をを意味している？ D-オーバー-C？ ''Nani o o imi shite iru? D - ōbā - C?) #'Implementation! D-Over-C!' (実装！D-オーバー-C！ Jissō! D - ōbā - C!) #'Time Machine! The Future or The Past?' (タイムマシン！未来または過去？ Taimu mashin! Mirai matawa kako?) #'The Final Episode! Burning!' (最終回！バーニング！ Saishūkai! Bāningu!) Movies #'Unit Sentai Tenger The Movie: Maximum' (ユニット戦隊てんジャーＴＨＥ ＭＯＶＩＥ最大 Yunitto Sentai Tenjā Za Mūbī ''Saidai'') Next episode: 5 #'Unit Sentai Tenger The Movie: Saving The World! Facing The Threat of the World!' (ユニット戦隊てんジャーＴＨＥ ＭＯＶＩＥ世界を救う！世界の脅威に直面！''Yunitto Sentai Tenjā'' Za Mūbī ''Sekai O Sukuu! Sekai No Kyōi Ni Chokumen!) Next episode 17 #'Unit Sentai Tenger The Movie: Expression of the Feelings of the Child!' (ユニット戦隊てんジャーＴＨＥ ＭＯＶＩＥ子どもの感情の発現！''Yunitto Sentai Tenjā Za Mūbī ''Kodomo no kanjō no hatsugen!) Next episode 27 #'Unit Sentai Tenger The Movie: World Time!' (ユニット戦隊てんジャーＴＨＥ ＭＯＶＩＥ世界の時間！''Yunitto Sentai Tenjā Za Mūbī Sekai no jikan!) Next episode 48 Category:Ultra Sentai Category:Season